If We Were a Movie
by carefree34
Summary: song fic. Dylan's been friends with Derrick forever. What'll she do when he likes the hated MB? AU. T in case, a little language.
1. Trailer

_Here's a little trailer thing i wrote to the Hannah Montana song if we were a movie. Please read it and tell me if you think it should be made into a story._

**"If We Were A Movie"**

Uh oh

_Shows the front of a school with students hanging out on the front lawn, chatting_

There you go again talking cinematic

_Zoom in on a tight group of boys, chatting about something and laughing_

Yeah you!

_Zoom in on a certain shaggy-haired blonde, laughing with sparkles in his eyes_

You're charming, got everybody star struck.

_Zoom out, see girls side-glancing and giggling; see boys envy-watching the girls' side-glance_

I know / How you always seem to go / For the obvious instead of me

_See him wink over his shoulder at a certain flawless brunette _

But get a ticket and you'll see

_Watch said brunette flirting with said blonde, insulting LBR's, and gossiping with her bff's: a gorgeous Spanish girl and an athletic blonde girl _

_Chorus:_  
If we were a movie

_Show narrator and her girl bff walking into a movie theatre_

You'd be the right guy

_Show hot guy actor on screen, pan to the 2 girls watching the movie, one is munching popcorn +m&ms, the other has gummy worms_

And I'd be the best friend

_Show the shaggy blonde and the narrator walking down the beach like best friends_

You'd fall in love with

_Show them turn to face each other, he tucks her red hair behind her ear_

In the end we'd be laughing / Watching the sunset

_Show the two laughing & watching the sunset_

Fade to black / Show the names / Play that happy song

_sunset fades, names of the two written in the stars. Guy is looking at stars, girl is looking at guy_

(Yeah)  
Yeah, yeah / When you call me / I can hear it in your voice

_Narrator fumbles to answer cell, checks caller id, rolls eyes and answers. _

Oh sure! / Wanna see me / And tell me all about her

_Narrator nods, sighs, snaps phone shut_

La la / I'll be acting through my tears / I guess you'll never know

_Show narrator crying into her girl bff's shoulder, cut to guy being happy_

That I should win / An Oscar for this scene I'm in

"_And the award for best actress goes to…"_

_Chorus_  
_same as last chorus_

Wish I could tell you there's a twist / Some kind of hero in disguise

_Show shaggy blonde boy breaking up with brunette girl, she storms away angrily_

And we're together / It's for real / Now playing

_He runs up to narrator, grabs her hand and looks her in the eye_

Wish I could tell you there's a kiss

_He leans in and kisses her_

Like something more than in my mind / I see it / Could be amazing

_Narrator looks way happy, but then we zoom out and she wakes up and realizes it was just a dream, sighs._

_Chorus x3_

So, what do you think? I know the plot has been recycled a bit through ff, but maybe not with these pairings. If you think it's story-worthy, please review. if you think it's not, review also. i'm not one to beg for reviews, but i'd like to know if i should continue with this.

Thanks!

xox


	2. Back to School

_DISCLAIMER!!: Clearly, I am not as talented as Lisi Harrison. Or Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus/ her song writers. Enjoy! :I_

IWWAM ch1:

BOCD Front Lawn

Tuesday, September 2, 7:58 am

Dylan POV

"Claire!" I exclaimed, just having gotten out of the Lexus and seeing my best friend, Claire Lyons, jogging towards me, her white blonde high pony swinging behind her. "EMG!! How was Florida??" I exclaimed, enveloping her into a hug.

"Ah-mazing!, but clearly not as amazing as HAWAII! You're so tan, and I'm so jealous! Give me the details!" She replied, linking her arm through mine. We walked over to our favorite bench which was right underneath the statue of Helen Octavian, the co-founder of Octavian County and BOCD (_A/N I just made that up ; pretend there was never any OCD_).

"You're pretty tan yourself," I shot back, noticing how her tan made her blue eyes pop. In winter Claire could look like a ghost, but now she looked like a movie star. "But you're right. It was soo great. There were so many cute guys! And it was soo nice in the water. Oh! I learned how to surf!" I recalled with a grin, remembering my really cool surfing instructor.

"Nice. Now when you come to Florida and meet my old friends we can all go surfing together!" Claire grinned genuinely, but in a playful hinting way too. She'd begged me to come to Florida to meet her friends this summer, but I'd opted to go to Hawaii with my mom and sisters. She'd been invited to come, but she wanted to see her old friends.

"Wayy cool," I answered, truly excited at the proposal. And in saying that, my gaze was drawn to the middle of the lawn where the _real_ way cool people of the BOCD juniors—the boys anyway—had gathered to swap summer stories. At our school, the soccer players were the coolest guys (&girls) out there. The five star players of the Tomahawks were _**thee**_ alpha males of BOCD. And it the middle of it all was my major crush of two years: Derrick Harrington. Claire followed my gaze, and I could sense her rolling her eyes next to me.

"Oh, Dyl, not again! You know how DH can be. Oh, and rumor: he's after Massie Block this year." Claire was my reality check. But I could still _look_ at him, right? I heaved a sigh as I watched him laugh at something Josh Hotz had said. His shaggy blonde hair moved in the breeze, and there was a light behind his puppy-dog brown eyes that I could notice all the way from the edge of the lawn.

I've known Derrick Harrington since I was little. Our moms were best friends in high school, so Ms. Harrington is my mom's only close friend now that she's famous. Being Merri-Lee Marvil, many people try to be her friend because she is the famous talk show host of The Daily Grind. So growing up, I saw Derrick every week at our Friday night family dinners. He'd been my best friend until 7th grade, when Claire moved from Florida. We instantly bonded over our love for sugar (we were the only girls in school to even think about anything with calories) and not worshipping Massie Block and her crew (the only girls in school for this, too; I'll get back to it later). Derrick had been getting a little distant lately, as girls became as important as soccer and grades, so Claire had arrived at the perfect time. He was still my best guy friend, though, and often Claire and I hung out with him and the soccer guys. The popular girls would scoff at us in jealousy as we sat with the guys at lunch; some girls even went so far as to call us sluts. If only they could understand that not everyone was obsessed with the five cutest guys at BOCD. Claire and I always prided ourselves on not being that shallow and liking the maybe-not-as-cute-but-twice-as-smart-and-nice-and-sweet guys at school. There was no denying the guys were beyond hot, but we sat with them in seventh grade because they were our friends. Just friends. This was unfortunate for me now, as I stared across the expansive, green lawn to where Derrick and his friends were.

"Speaking of the devil," I heard Claire mumble under her breath, and I tried to remember who she had been talking about and would be referring to when I saw Massie and her two sidekicks, Kristen 

Gregory and Alicia Rivera. They were walking across the lawn from the drop-off parking lot, and I knew Massie hadn't given up her driver and infamous range rover for Junior year. Claire and I were lucky enough to have gotten our licenses together over the summer, so even though we lived on opposite sides of town, we could still hang out where and whenever.

The three girls wore their practically patented runway stares as they made their way to the biggest oak on the lawn, slightly on the left side but still close enough to the middle so they would be close to "The Five" as the boys were known around here. They walked to the beat of a song playing only in their heads, left, and right, left, right. I rolled my eyes as they laid out a blanket before sitting down so as not to soil their perfectly gorgeous, perfectly designer, perfectly planned-out-for-a-week-on-Massie's-legendary-"Massiequin" outfits. Or their perfectly shiny hair, or their evenly filed and colored nails. And yet, as impeccable as they looked, I was still 100 glad I was me.

"Look at it! It's disgusting!" Claire said to me, and I noticed Derrick checking the girls out over his shoulder while they were in "gossip position". They broke away after a minute, giggling, and Massie was glancing at Derrick. Not to mention pretty much the rest of the girls on the lawn were looking at him, too. Just not as openly. We both rolled our eyes as she waved at Derrick, giggled, and went back to gossiping about him with her friends. But all of a sudden, I was only 95 glad I was me, and not Massie Block. Because I could have sworn that he winked at her. It happened so fast, his acknowledgement of her wave, and yet it had me wayy jealous.

Just then the bell rang, and Claire and I made our way to homeroom. In every class we had together, we were next to each other. We shared our homeroom. BOCD is one of those schools where everything is in alphabetical order. And so, well, Lyons and Marvil, you do the math. I rolled my eyes as I noticed that Massie and her girls hadn't gotten up. They didn't care about school one bit; they just smiled at teachers and got A's.

"Wait till they get to college and realize that they'll actually have to try in school?" Claire asked, sounding disgusted as we walked up the steps.

"Yea, well they'll either give their professors lap dances, or make their daddies pay their way. Or both." I retorted, making Claire laugh.

"Totally. Except Kristen is actually smart." She pointed out, just as we reached our homeroom and went inside. We headed to the middle like always. Luckily we got one of the cool homeroom teachers, Mr. Gelherty (_a/n: made up/based off my friend's hr teacher_). He let us sit wherever, and chat or do what we wanted. This girl called Strawberry (whose real name was actually Coral McAdams) usually had her iPod & speakers, and Mr. G was totally cool with it, so long as we listened to "appropriate" music.

Payton Lawrie, Erica Lunsky, Claire and I had been homeroom buddies since freshman year. We weren't really close outside of homeroom, because they weren't on the honor roll, but we were always there for each other in homeroom.

"Claire! Dylan!" Payton and Erica exclaimed, rushing over for hugs.

"Heyy, guys!" I replied, and Claire and I pulled them into a four way hug. The song "Summertime Guys" by Nikki Cleary was playing from Strawberry's speakers and the back to school chatter was in the back ground too.

"It's soo great to see you guys!" Claire gushed, as we pulled away. "How were your summers?"

They told us stories of art camp where Payton was a painter and Erica was a dancer.

"… and this year there were tons of cute guys! And our dance came out soo well." Erica informed us. "There are some great pictures on facebook; you should totally check them out."

"Will, do," Claire and I said at the same time. Then, "Apple C!" the four of us giggled. It's kinda embarrassing that we still do that, but we only do it in homeroom. It's like all the childish things you still do only when your closest friends are around. We laughed and talked about our summers some more 

and some other random stuff for the rest of the hour-long first day long homeroom, and Paige told us about a couple of cute new transfer students she'd seen before school today.

Claire nudged me. Hard. "Oh, no, Dyl," Erica moaned, but in a playful way, "You're not still in love with Derrick, are you? I hear he's after Massie." Payton nodded her confirmation of the gossip.

"See, what'd I tell you? Plus, they were totally flirting this morning," Claire said, rubbing salt in the wounds. I nodded.

"You guys are right. With the girls he's dated the past few years, I guess you could say we're not right for each other," I reluctantly conceded. Since freshman year, he'd dated the Massie Blocks of the school. He wasn't known for being a cheater, but he would sometimes break it off abruptly with one girl and be seen with said girl's best friend the next day. There was something about Derrick Harrington that made girls violate the universal chicks-before-dicks rule. And the Massie Blocks? They were the alphas, the a-list, the upper crust, the cool kids, or whatever you call the popular girls. Last year he dated Skye Hamilton, who had graduated in the spring. They were gorgeous, usually ditzy, leaders of their clique that led the school, and rich. Me? I was none of that. I guess I'm pretty rich, but other than that the only thing I had going for me was that I used to be his best friend. And now I was his best friend-that-is-a-girl. Y'know, the one that guys talk to occasionally, and come to for advice on what to buy their girlfriends for their birthday? Yup, that was me. What in the world did I have compared to Massie Block?

_**So, what do you guys think? Depending on your reviews this will end up a Massington or a Dylington. I personally like the latter, but it's up to you. I might have trouble updating this regularly because of school, but I'll try my best.**_

_**Xoxo!!**_


	3. Me and Massie down by the school yard

OCD Front Lawn

Tuesday, September 2, 3:02 pm

Dylan POV

I walked down the steps of the school with Josh, since we had last period together. Josh was another of The Five, and one of my close friends since third grade, when Derrick introduced us. He could be a jerk sometimes, but hey, all of them could. He and Cam Fisher were the sweethearts of the group, Kemp Hurley was their resident pervert, Chris Plovert was the smartest, and Derrick, well he was everything rolled into one.

I spotted Claire walking down the steps from a different set of steps with her current crush, Eric Hastings. The shy, sweet twin brother of the fairly popular Griffin Hastings, Eric was pretty much the epitome of Claire's perfect guy: sweet, smart, cute, funny, and not at all conceited like his brother. Griffin was the loud, emo, black dyed hair, electric guitarist twin. Eric did play soccer with his brother and The Five, but he was a star in a quieter way. He probably had all the right qualities to make it The Six, but he was to cool for them in an entirely different way than they saw cool.

I heard Josh mumble something next to me, but I couldn't quite make out what he said. "Sorry, what?" I asked.

"Do you think Claire likes me?" He mumbled again just barely more audible. I watched him staring at her, and she did look really pretty right now. She laughed at something Eric said, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Sorry, Josh," I replied, "I'm pretty sure she thinks your way out of her league."

"What? She's so—"

I interrupted him. "No, not like that. Like you and the other four are effortlessly popular. And not like she resents that, but she doesn't like that attitude. Face it, you guys are ego-maniacs," I giggle slapped him on the arm, "but seriously. Last time I checked, which was like last week, she really liked someone else." His face fell and I felt bad. But I couldn't tell him who, because knowing the guys, they would pull some crazy prank on Eric. "If it helps, I saw Alicia Rivera checking you out this morning," I offered, and he forced a smile. By then, we'd reached The Five's spot in center stage/ center of the lawn so everyone could see them.

Claire was maybe twenty feet away, waving bye to Eric before she came to approach us. I pretended to be surprised when she stuck her little blonde head between my fiery red one and Josh's deep brown one and said "BOO!" He chuckled, and I was glad she was there. Ever since the boys had developed hormones, it was kinda awkward being around all five of them alone. First of all, Kemp was a totally pervy and would check out any girl in the vicinity, even if it was me (eeeeew much?). Second, being attractive soccer stars, they all had he-yuge egos. Sometimes it's hard to be around so much "look at me!"While they laughed and joked extra loudly to get girls to notice. Like they needed to do that, girls stared anyway. When alone, each was a cool, individual guy. They were all pretty smart, though Plovert was like, a certified genius. Even Kemp could be nice when he wasn't putting on the "cool" act.

Suddenly Claire was fake-coughing and jabbing me in the ribs with her elbow. "what?" I turned to her, rubbing my sore side.

"Massie's coming!" She said it loud enough for everyone in the circle to hear. She pulled on my arm so we could leave, but Derrick reached out and stopped us.

I could still fell where his hand had grabbed my wrist as Derrick asked, "What's wrong with Massie?"

"Seriously?" Claire scoffed, turning to face Derrick.

"I think someone's jeeeaaaloooooouuuuuus," Derrick singsong-ed, while Claire rolled her eyes. Josh now jabbed my other side until I looked up at him. His eyebrows were raised as if to say, "She likes _him_?!" I mouthed "no" and he looked relieved. Great. Now both of my sides hurt from people jabbing at me, and a brief glance over my shoulder told me Massie was quickly getting closer. Well, as quickly as those girls could strut in their Jimmy Choos. I was ready to leave, but Claire and Derrick were still arguing.

"No, really. She's a great catch," Derrick grinned mischievously. Claire was about to say more when Massie came up and pushed us to the side.

"Move over, S-A-Bs," the she-devil growled; then turned on the charm, cooing "Heyy, Derrington," and placing her hands on his shoulders.

First of all, _Derrington?!_ I had to admit it was sorta clever, but really? And secondly, "What did you just call us?" I demanded.

She turned her head to look at us. "Oh, are you still here?" She glared and dropped her arms to face us, but still rested one hand on his arm lightly to show that Derrick was _hers. _Kristen, who'd been talking soccer with Cam and Alicia, who'd been trying to flirt with Josh, came to Massie's side and stared at us. However, I noticed that Kristen wasn't nearly as mean or intense while staring us down. "I called you," Massie paused for effect, "_skanky-ass bitches". _Her voice dripped with venom, and she wore a smirk on her face. Seriously, what had we ever done to her?!

"Hey, Massie, they're our _friends_," Plovert stood up for us, and I shot him a small thank you grin.

"Whatever, we're out of here," Claire and I turned to go. As we were walking away, though, Claire got in one final word. Without turning around, she casually said, "By the way, D, you were right. Great catch."

Then we walked away. We walked pretty fast, since we didn't bother with heels and stuff, and so it was that much quicker until we could burst out laughing.

"Jealous much?" I managed between giggles. Claire just nodded, not able to say anything.

"Jeez, Massie really doesn't like that it's possible for 'The Five' to have girl space friends," She commented after catching her breath, using air quotes around The Five.

Having gotten another good laugh out of Massie Block, we turned our backs on her, hopped into our cars, and drove to my house.

_Like? or Not? let me know! thanks to everyone who already reviewed--you rock! ps do you want some chapters from Claire's pov? Or Massie's? or both? feedback pleases! ;)_

_XOXO_


	4. great game what was the score?

OCD Front Lawn

September 2nd, 3:20

Derrick POV

I watched Dylan and Claire walking away, while pretending to pay attention to Massie who was hanging all over me. Damn, the girl was hot. Glancing up one last time, I noticed them doubled over laughing near their cars in the student parking lot, and a small grin spread over my face. I looked down at Massie, who was looking up at me with her heavily made-up eyes, and my smile faltered for a second before growing wider.I felt bad about how she treated Dylan and Claire, I mean, it wasn't like they were skanks or bitches like she suggested, but clearly if they were laughing over it, it was ok, right? But as I laughed with Massie and made plans to _really_ go out Friday night, I heard Claire's words ringing in my ears, "By the way, D, you were right. Great catch" and wondered who I had become.

"Ok, I'll see you at the game!" Massie giggled flirtatiously, and I was way confused. In one way she _was_ a great catch: hot, popular, and ech-em, experienced, but she could also be kind of shallow. As Massie and her girls stalked away (Josh looked relieved to get Alicia off him) I thought about who I had become. Dyl and I used to be really close because our moms were high-school buddies, but ever since sixth grade when I started noticing girls, we grew apart a bit. I felt bad about this, because I had stopped hanging out with the one girl I could really tell anything to. Dating other, more superficial girls made me realize how cool Dylan and Claire were, but I thought maybe Massie would be different. I mean, hey, she had a 4.0 GPA, unlike most girls I went for.

"Dude!" Josh punched my arm, and I realized I was still staring after the girls but they were gone. I made a "meh?" noise, and he rolled his eyes. We've got to get to the soccer game. You ready?"

I nodded and we hopped on our bikes and rode over to the field. After a couple laps around the field, dynamic stretching, stretching, and some goalie drills with Cam as the rest of the team warmed up, our opponents arrived. The fans started arriving, too. I noticed Claire and Dylan were some of the first people there, as always. They were sitting front row and center, like always. I realized they were probably our only true high-school-girl-supporters, seeing as most of the stands were filled with girls who had no idea what soccer was, but came to watch our schools hottest boys play what's-that-game-with-the-black-and-white-ball? By the time we'd finished warming up and were putting in our mouth guards and such, the stands were filled with screaming teenage girls. I saw Massie sitting in the exact center of the stands, right where the glow of one of the lights would be once it started getting darker. She probably ordered some kids to leave to get to that spot, but now she was just sitting there looking bored. She and Alicia were examining their nails, but Kristen actually looked excited, seeing as she plays soccer for the girls' team.

After the officials called captains, we huddled, put our hands in, yelled "Tomahawks!" and then complete silence; from us anyway. The stands were filled with louder cheers than before, if that was possible, as we made our way to our positions. Of course, I was in goal. Josh and Cam were strikers; these other kids Pete Faulkner and Eric Hastings were flanks. This kid Danny Robbins and Plovert were center half backs. Oscar Johnson and Ian Lansdon were outside D; Joey Patterson was stop, and my man Kemp was sweeper. This was the team that had carried us to win the Championship last year, and we were back here again with the same lineup for the first game of the season, facing the Grayson Academy Tigers. I was in the goal all ready to start and they called for BOCD goalie, so I raised my hand to show I was ready. Then the game began.

Dylan POV

"Woohoo! Go Tomahawks!!" Claire and I yelled, as Josh scored a goal in the top left corner of Grayson's goal. Josh looked pointedly at Claire and smiled as his teammates rushed to congratulate him, the score was now 2-1, Tomahawks.

"Woah, did you see that?" Claire asked.

"Huh?"

"Josh totally just smiled at you? You missed that?"She rolled her eyes and giggled. "Maybe you should go for him, because you know if the Derrick thing doesn't work out…" Claire trailed off.

"Yea, no. I think he was smiling at _you_?" I replied, because obviously, since he liked her, he wouldn't have been smiling at _me_. But not like I would say that out loud.

Claire just shook her head, and grinned as a Grayson midfielder dribbled down the field and made a beautiful cross right in front of the net that their striker tapped in for an easy goal. Claire and I might have been the only girls in the whole home bleachers that moaned. Well, I guess Kristen probably did, too, but you get the picture. The players looked pretty dejected themselves as the whistle blew for the end of the half. The team went into their huddle; afterwards Claire and I usually went to the sidelines to say hey before the second half, so we stood up to get all ready to go over to them.

Derrick POV

"Man!" I threw one of my gloves to the ground in anger and frustration. Cam patted my back trying to be comforting, but I was still really angry. "It's not like you really could've stopped it" he pointed out, but I was still angry.

During our team huddle coach said, "You guys, I'm seeing a lot of good plays here. But we need more communication. That goal might have been prevented if the Defense had communicated on who had which player." The dejected looks that were on Pete and Oscar's face showed that they were sorry, and I couldn't really yell at them or anything because as the captain, I'm supposed to be all about team unity and stuff. "Any words, captain?" Coach turned to me.

"Uh, yea, pretty much what coach said, um, communication, and aggression in this second half. Don't let them beat us to the ball." I said quickly.

"Good. Ok we have a minute until the whistle for the second half. Get some water boys, and I'll get you the lineup," coach said, giving me a pat on the back. As we stood up to go get water, I noticed Dylan and Claire getting up to come and talk like always, but suddenly they stopped. Claire's eyes narrowed, and she whispered something to Dylan while I took a sip of water. Once I put down my water, I felt a hand on my shoulder that pulled me around.

"Hey, Derrington," Massie purred, "Nice game. What was the score?" Kristen slapped her on the arm, then looked at Cam, extremely embarrassed. "OW!"Massie turned and glared at Kristen. "What was that for?"

"Mass, the game's not over yet. And it's tied 2-2. Weren't you paying attention?" She whispered, but we could still hear. Plovert snickered, Cam looked down like he was trying not to laugh, and Josh rolled his eyes. Kemp just stared at Massie's chest. She turned back to face me and instead of bursting out with rude comments like I expected her to, she grinned shyly and bit her bottom lip, then looked at me through her long lashes. Damn. Why'd she have to do that? Now it was hard to be annoyed. I grinned back.

"It's ok, Mass. No big deal. Hey, are you gonna stay for the second half?" I asked. Something, I don't know what, made me glance over at Claire and Dylan. They were whispering about something, and glancing at Massie. Lucky for me, she didn't notice.

"Umm, actuallyyy, we have a reservation at the country club. But good luck. Call me when the game's over. Maybe you can come to my place," She lowered her voice at the end so that only I could hear, and threw in a wink for effect.

"Guys! Stop flirting with the girls and get over here!"Coach yelled. Massie gave me a quick kiss and left; Josh, Cam, Kemp, Plovert and I jogged over to coach and the rest of the team to hear the line-up. It was pretty much the same except Eric and Pete switched sides. We went out all ready and I couldn't wait for the second half to begin. We were focused and ready to get back into the game.

Dylan POV

"I can't believe she did that," I muttered for the billionth time. Claire nodded in agreement, then "Shhhhh"-ed me as Eric got the ball. He is one of those guys with really good footwork. He was moving quickly down the field, when he ran into a defender. This time his fancy moves wouldn't save him; the Grayson player got the ball. Erick was on his feet in a second though; he managed to get the ball back really fast. This time he had no problem. He crossed up three different guys, then made a beautiful cross to Cam who scored. Claire must've been the person cheering the loudest, yet the only one (besides me) cheering for Eric. Whether or not girls liked Cam, he was part of The Five, so if he scored, they cheered. Otherwise they picked at their nails. God the girls here were superficial.

Two minutes later, the game over whistle blew. The boys cheered, did the hand slap thing, and went to the showers. I have no idea how boys shower so fast, but they do. Within minutes they were all out in the stands, mingling with the fans. Claire pulled me over to Eric who coincidentally was hanging by The Five, not really having anyone to talk to.

"Hey, Eric, great game," Claire started chatting with him while I poked my head in to see the guys, not wanting to be the annoying friend.

"Hey, Dyl," Derrick said as he moved over to make room for me between him and Plovert. I smiled back my thanks.

"Hey, did Claire see me after my goal?" Josh asked eagerly from Derrick's other side.

"Sorry, Josh, you're out of luck. She saw you all right, but she was convinced you were smiling at _me._"I replied, truly feeling sorry for him. Josh snorted. Derrick nudged his side and he winced.

"Hold on, I didn't mean it like that. I would totally smile at you. You're a totally cute, likable girl, but not for me." He smiled apologetically. "What I _meant _was why would she think herself not worthy of me smiling at her?"

I turned sideways so that one of my ears was toward Claire and Eric. I heard a mixed jumble of talk about the game, homework for classes they shared, and a continuation of their summers. She seemed so happy. "She doesn't think that," I told Josh, picking my next words carefully, "She's just not looking for boys to look at her, she's not desperate, so she's not about to take everything as a_ sign._" I rolled my eyes. He knit his eyebrows in confusion. "Josh," I said, "She. Doesn't. Like. You." He looked down, and Derrick patted his back. He turned to me and mouthed "harsh". I giggle shrugged. I didn't know what had changed in Derrick, but it was starting to be like old times. I decided I could put off liking him if he treated me like the best friend he used to before The Five became the object of every BOCD High females' infatuation.

"Hey," he said, as Claire joined our circle, "Why don't you all come over to my house for Pizza and a movie or something? It can be like old times."

"What about your pwecious Massie?" Claire asked.

"Oh, right." He looked thoughtful for a minute. "Oh, well, bros before hos, right? I'm seeing her on Friday anyway. Come on." He pulled out his phone, probably to text Massie, and headed over to the bike rack.

"You realize he just called you bros," Josh asked Claire, who just shrugged a whatever while staring after Eric, who was driving off in his Car.

Claire and I rode over in my car and The boys took their bikes. Which was actually faster because they didn't have to deal with one way streets and red lights.

"I'm glad we're finally having a movie night like the crazy fun ones we had in middle school," Claire commented at a red light.

"Me too, Claire," I smiled as we pulled up in front of the house I knew so well, "Me too."

**_So, what do you think? I've got some ideas, but any suggestions are super welcome since i can't see any of my ideas really going that far._**

**_XOXO_**


	5. movie night!

_Quickie Update for ya... happy reading! :)_

iwwam chapther 4

Harrington Residence

September 2, 6:15

Dylan POV

"So, what movie?" Derrick asked once we entered his living room that I knew so well, yet hadn't seen in forever. The boys were already sprawled out on his infinitely long and supremely comfy L couch.

"Where's Plovert?" Claire asked as we headed over to his DVD shelf.

"Popcorn run," he said, walking into the room. Anyone want anything while I'm up? I'm gonna get some soda.

"Do you have gummies?" Claire asked at the exact same time as I asked, "are there any M&M's for the popcorn?"

Derrick chuckled, those had always been Claire and my signature snacks. "Definitely," he assured us.

"Anyone else?" Plovert asked.

"Root beer," the boys chorused, and it was Claire and my turn to laugh. The boys always, always had root beer for movie nights.

"Thanks, Plovert," Claire and I cooed, and then laughed. The boys understandably looked really confused, so Claire and I just shook our heads and went back to looking at DVDs.

"Wow, I forgot what a wide selection you had, D," Claire commented. "Everything from Shrek, to Legally Blonde, to the Gladiator. Oh look!" she said laughing, "He has Mean Girls!" we cracked up at that, and the boys kept punching his shoulder despite his insistence that it belonged to his sister.

"Oh, we could watch Aquamarine," Claire suggested, getting meh noises from the boys."John Tucker Must Die?" uh uh's and heard shakes. "Or… Sydney White!" More meh noises.

"What happened to your taste in Movies?" Josh asked, from his position on the couch.

"Hey, there are hot guys! And I thought you guys would be happy because there are cute girls!" Claire giggle insisted, but went back to looking. "How about Anchor Man?" Someone, probably Kemp, groaned. "Look, you guys, if you're too lazy to come over here and choose a movie for yourselves, we get to choose it for you!" Claire said exasperated. "And just to torture you, I pick Picture This!"

"EEW" the boys moaned and Claire let out a cackle.

"Oh, C'mon Claire," I said, giggling. "Wouldn't you rather watch Prom Night?" I teased, knowing how much she's terrified of scary movies. She shuddered and I turned to the shelf.

"She's the Man?" I asked."It's a perfect mix of hot boys, cute girls, and soc--"

"Yea, but we watched that last week!" Plovert said, returning with the food. Claire and I looked at each other and started laughing again. Really? A group of about to be junior guys sitting around and watching She's the Man? Especially these boys.

All of a sudden Derrick's phone went off. He looked at the screen and said, "I should take this." As he went in the other room, we could hear him pick up, "Hey, babe, what's going on? Did you get my text?" Kemp wiggled his eyebrows.

"Soo…" Claire said, "Back to the movie."

"There's no way you're on the choosing committee anymore," Josh said, coming over and standing very close to Claire. I rolled my eyes at his attempts. The funny thing about knowing that a guy likes your best friend is that you get an inside look at how bad a flirter they are.

"Oh, yea, Josh?" Claire raised her eyebrows. Derrick asked _us_ which movie. And for you, I pock Fever Pitch."She gave him a smirk.

"Hey cool. I like that movie," Cam called from the couch. "Baseball, right? And Drew Barrymore, well--"

"DUDE!" Josh yelled. "Don't you get the point?" Cam shook his head. "It's about the RED SOX. Winning. In 2004!" Cam just looked amused. "When they came to beat—oh god I can't even say it."

"Yup," smirked Claire, popping the DVD into the player, "and you'll just have to live with that, now won't ya." She raised her eyebrows at him, and he kind of melted. I couldn't help laughing, and even Claire looked at me like I was crazy this time. Josh just scowled.

"Well, Claire," I said, directing my words to Josh, "We all know how big of a Red Sox fan you are. So let's watch!" We all settled in on the couch, me with my popcorn and M&Ms, Claire with her gummies, and the boys with their root beer. Derrick came back into the room just as Dirty Water started to play.

"Down by the river… Down by bank of the river Charles" Claire sang. Derrick came and took the last seat on the couch next to me.

"So, what'd she want?" I asked Derrick as Josh and Claire began discussing Jeter versus Varitek or something.

"I dunno, me to come over… whatever. Hey, you guys chose Fever Pitch? Nice." He said, trying to change the subject.

"Or not," Josh said, mock pouting and punching Claire's shoulder. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, yehea," Derrick chuckled, "This is the year they beat they came back from three behind to beat the Yankees in the 2004 ALCS." Josh had his hands over his ears and was going "lalalalalalalaaaa". "Who do you like?" Derrick turned and asked me.

"Oh, I don't really follow baseball. And I would hate to be just another fan watching because I think Jeter or Ellsbury are cute." I rolled my eyes again and Derrick chuckled.

"You mean like all the screaming fans at our soccer games?" He asked.

"Oh, God yea. They are obnoxious times ten," I let out a huge sigh.

"Shush it over there, will you? Some of us are actually trying to watch!" Plovert whisper yelled from the other side of the couch, just as Lindsey dropped her friend who was on the rock climbing.

Claire gasped, like she did every single time we watched this, and I settled back with my popcorn and M&M mix to enjoy the rest of the movie.

_**Sorry it's so short. But I wanted to get in a quick update. And I'm really running out of ideas so I'm sending out an sos for someone to give me a challenge or something, something I have to put in my next chapter. I will look them over, choose my favorites, and hopefully get a great chapter out of it!**_

_**p.s. it's kind of late to say it but thanks a lot to maplexsyrup for the idea to put a Derrick POV chapter.  
And I don't own anything else either.**_

_**XOXO**_


	6. Realizations

iwwam chapter 5: realizations

"You do realize," Claire said as we were driving away from Derrick's, "that when Derrick asked who you liked, he wasn't talking about baseball." She raised her eyebrows at me and I shook my head.

"Right. He just came back from talking to his girlfriend, and he's gonna flirt with me? I don't think so." I spoke honestly, because really, I would have totally loved it if he had asked me who I like-liked as opposed to baseball-liked, but I knew it wasn't true. _Sigh. If only, _I thought to myself.

"Who said he was flirting?" Claire asked. "All I said was that he was asking who you liked," she pointed out just as I pulled up in front of her house.

"True," I conceded, as she grabbed her bag before shutting the car door. "See ya tomorrow!"

"Right back at ya," she grinned, shutting the door.

As I drove away, I thought about what Claire had said. Why would he want to know who I liked? Did he know someone who liked me? Was he simply curious? Or, oh, I got it. Massie had told him that she thought I liked him and she was jealous; he wanted to make sure it wasn't true. God, how unfair can that get??

--

"Hey, Eric," Claire seemed pleasantly surprised when he shyly approached our favorite bench before school the next day.

"Hey, Claire," he grinned, "Dylan, nice to see you." I smiled back, and turned away when they started talking to give them space.

I saw Massie and her girls make their way over to Derrick and sighed. I tried to look away, but it was kind of hard. She was draping herself all over him, and pouting so much that I could see it from all the way where I was sitting. He whispered something in her ear, and she giggled, making me scowl. I could see Josh envy glancing at Claire and Eric, glad he was too consumed with her to notice that I was envy glancing at his best friend and my enemy. The bell rang just as Claire threw back her white blonde head and laughed at something Eric had said. He looked shyly at the ground, and I couldn't help but think of how cute they were together. I saw The Five go into the building, Massie on Derrick's arm, which turned out to be a good thing after what I saw next—In one swift motion, Claire leaned in and quickly pecked Eric on the lips, leaving him stunned.

"K, Dyl," she said, "I'm ready!" We walked into the school without looking back, even though I could tell Eric was staring after us. Well, after Claire.

--

"Oh, my god, really?" Erica squealed after I told her about Claire kissing Eric in homeroom.

"Yea," Claire said shyly. "He just looked so cute, I couldn't help it—"

"Way to go, Claire!" Payton cheered. "It's true that he's the kind of guy who's too shy to make the first move. Plus, from what Dylan said, he's totally interested, but again, too shy."

Claire grinned. "Well," she said, "I hope he gets a little more confident now. I'm tired of waiting for him to ask me out."

"ooooOOOoooo," we cooed, and she blushed. Just then the bell rang, so we got up to leave.

Before leaving though, Erica made her promise to fill her them in by text as soon as Eric asked her out.

--

I walked out of school again with Josh, laughing. My phone buzzed in my pocket, but as I saw Claire walking down the steps with Eric's arm around her waist, I didn't feel the need to check it. I watched them happily, they were so cute together. But once I felt Josh tense up beside me, I knew I would need to do a little intervention.

"Eric Hastings?"Josh exclaimed incredulously. "_He's_ the guy she likes?? Over _me?!" _

"Dude, calm down," I said patting his back. "You've always known Claire and I go for the less-popular-but-more-genuine guys." He sighed and looked at her longingly.

"I'm genuine," he offered weakly, and I rubbed his back. "Stop," he moved away from my hand. "That's such a girl thing to do." He rolled his eyes.

"And…" I asked, eyebrows raised.

"And what? I'm tough enough to get over it on my own!" He insisted.

"Umm, I believe the correct answer is 'one of the reasons Claire doesn't like you.' If you care so much about how others see you and what you're _supposed_ to be, well then,"

"I get it, I get it," Josh moaned. "I'm too popular, hott, masculine, athletic… I thought that was supposed to win the girls, not turn them away!" He let out a deep sigh as Claire and Eric kissed goodbye; much deeper and more passionate then the previous kiss I had witnessed.

"Yea, maybe the Massie Blocks of the world," I sighed, stealing a glance at Derrick and Massie sharing her iPod and giggling at something. "And maybe even a few of the Dylan Marvil's," I conceded, "But most definitely not the Claire Lyons's."

By now we were almost by The Five's central lawn spot, where they all were minus Derrick, who was by Massie's tree.

"Dude, look at that chick," Kemp, as always, was keeping up his pervy image. Which, by the way, I have never understood because he is a nice guy underneath it all. Plovert, Cam, and Josh turned to look, while I rolled my eyes. Just then Claire bounded over and jumped into our circle all happy.

"Did you get my text?!" She asked eagerly.

"Didn't need to," I grinned, "I saw you guys before I had the chance," I replied. She clapped, and I hugged her. I was really happy that they were together finally. Because A. they are perfect for each other, and B. they are perfect for each other!!

Josh looked at the ground dejectedly, but I could sense that he would probably get over it pretty fast. He had a thing for blondes, and not to downgrade my best friend, but she was probably just another short crush.

"Err, why are we jumping? Plovert asked.

"Becawse," Claire said excitedly, "Eric asked me out!"

"Hastings?" Cam asked, curious. Claire nodded. "That's a good match," Cam said, and then "OWW!!" my best guess is that Josh stepped on his foot or something else.

"Claire'll be getting' some actiooon," Kemp hollered, and Claire flinched.

"Uh, thanks Kemp. I don't really think Eric is that type of guy though." She said.

"But if he was, I'm sure you wouldn't mind," he waggled his eyebrows.

"Let's not talk about this…" Josh pleaded, and I agreed.

"Whatever. So Derrick, how are things with Massie?" Kemp asked as Derrick Joined the circle.

"Pretty good, man, yea," he answered. "She was kind of mad at me this morning for not going to her place last night, but you know how it is. I always get them to forgive me in the end." He smirked.

"Ugh. You are so… ugh." Claire shook her head. I looked pointedly at Josh, and he understood. It was this kind of thing, the cocky, self-centered, jerk-yness that sent her away from their whole group.

"What," Derrick asked, "what's wrong with me being good with the ladies?"

"Never mind-uh" Claire huffed, before turning to me. "Ready to go, Dyl?" I nodded, and we headed over to the parking lot to drive to my house.

--

"Ugh, what should I wear?" Claire was stressing way too much.

"Claire. You look stunning in practically anything. Besides, you're going to a movie. It'll be dark the majority of the time."

"Yea, but we're also going to dinner. I know it's just pizza, but still. It's our first date; I just want to look nice!" She was exasperated, so I jumped up to dig through my closet.

"MMk. Here are our options," I laid the clothes out on my bed as I announced them. We have lavender blouse and denim miniskirt. Or red halter and your light wash skinnies. Erm, yellow babydoll top and black skirt. Or, what I think is best: Your favorite "Tree hugger, planet lover" shirt with plaid short-shorts. It's pretty snug and all and looks amazing on you, plus, then it shows that you're laid back and all. Which you so are, because normally you die in skirts. Don't know why you want to wear one to pizza and a movie."

"Yea, sorry. Guess I was freaking. It's just, Eric is soo perfect. I want him to like him as much as I like him. And, well, Kemp says I look "smokin'" in skirts."

"Oh, Kemp is such a perv! Why does he feel like he has to be like that around us?"

"Dunno. But it wasn't just us. Plus, if you want a really good opinion about what a boy thinks looks good on you, ask a pervert! Especially since Kemp is pervy but not so much about how skimpily a girl is dressed, more about how good she looks."

"True," I agreed, and then I started giggling. A few seconds later, Claire started giggling too. Five minutes later, I was lying on the ground and Claire was lying across my bed, catching our breath. With no idea why we had started laughing in the first place.

This is one of the things I love about my best friend.

**Sorry about boring chapters and slow updates... I am running out of ideas. I could use a little help from you guys, wink wink nudge nudge. : )**


	7. old game

_**Sorry for not writing on this one in forever! But I always figured no update was better than an author's note saying I was busy… review if you disagree and I'll do it different next time. Anyway, hope you like the chap. Most of the songs will be what I'm actually listening to then except for a few where it will probably be obvious, but just in case I'll let you know at the end.**_

I sat at my computer with iTunes on shuffle, typing up a paper for history and getting distracted by facebook and IM and all that good stuff.

"Christopher Columbus came to the Americas in 1942…" I typed, my hands flying across the keys.

When I was about halfway done, I heard the unmistakable bing of IMs.

The first was from Claire.

**ClaireBear:** eeeeee!

**BigRedHead:** hey, how was it!?

**ClaireBear: **ahhhmazing!

**BigRedHead: **cool. So happy for ya!!

**ClaireBear: **Aww, thanks. Ur such a good friend. I'll tell you about it tomorrow, k? All I can do now is go eeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! Over and over! Haha :)

**BigRedHead: **aww. I'm glad you had a great time. C ya 2morrow!

**ClaireBear: **k, byee!

**ClairBear signed off 10:57 pm**

**DMAN16:** Hey, sup dyl

I couldn't help laughing at the fact that Claire and I still had our 7th grade SNs, While Derrick and the boys all updated theirs when they became cool.

**BigRedHead: **nm really, u?

**DMAN16: **talking to you and Massie, typing the lit paper, y'know, boring stuff

**BigRedHead: **cool I guess

**DMAN16:** haha

There was an awkward pause in the conversation after that. I mean we hadn't really IMed in a while, at least not all summer, but even before that when he was infatuated with some other girl and didn't really talk to me. I didn't really have anything to say to him, so I just went back to typing my paper. He didn't type anything either, so I guessed he was talking to Massie. A few minutes later I heard the ding again.

**DMAN16: **Yo, dyl, let's play our old game

**BigRedHead: **?

**DMAN16: **Y'know, the one where we put our iTunes on shuffle and see what we're listening to! And we have to try to stump eachother.

**BigRedHead: **omg, haven't done that in forever!!

**DMAN16: **I kno, and ur music taste has probably gone downhill since I haven't been giving you music suggestions, so you go first

**BigRedHead: **don't u have something better to do? Did Massie sign off or something?

**DMAN16: **no. just do it.

**BigRedHead: **A. ok, like your taste in music hasn't been corrupted by your hunger for popularity. B. Nike!! Except for sweat-shopping. Whatever. C. Right now I'm listening to Tell Me Baby, by the Red Hot Chili Peppers. Ur turn

**DMAN16:** A, whats the first part sposed to mean. B, not bad. C, I'm listening to Live Like You Were Dying, Tim McGraw. Ok, hit next.

**BigRedHead: **A.I take it back. Partially. I guess I'll have to see. B, done and done: When I See You Smile, Bad English.

**DMAN16: **A. well then. B. You could get any guy to sing that to you. And C, like btw, done and done is like totally like something Massie would say, like Ehmagawd!

**BigRedHead: **lol. Now tell me the song!

**DMAN16: **Who Says You Can't Go Home, Bon Jovi. And for making you wait extra long / it just ended, Summertime by NKOTB

**BigRedHead: **Come In With The Rain. Taylor Swift.

**DMAN16: **oh, you're one of _those_

**BigRedHead: **meaning

**DMAN16: **a girl who walks around singing Love Story all day.

**BigRedHead: **You know it! :)

**BigRedHead: **or if you don't, we've been out of touch for way too long.

**DMAN16: **I guess so. K, The Way I Are, Timberland, and No More, Flipsyde. God, it is so fitting right now.

**BigRedHead: **Lift Me Up. Kate Vogele.

He didn't respond for a good two minutes, and I knew I had won.

**DMAN16:** ok. U win. Whos that.

**BigRedHead: **Aw, c'mon, the song was on the AT&T Team USA CD for the Olympics! I'd expect you to know. Besides, Kate Vogele is one of my faves now.

**DMAN16: **Cool I guess. Whats ur fave song by her?

**BigRedHead: **Only Fooling Myself

Oh, crap, I thought.

**BigRedHead: **uh, but you probably won't really like her, so uh, don't feel obligated to check her out.

**DMAN16: **oh, I will just for fun. But I've gotta go, bye!

**BigRedHead: **yea, cya

I was praying to any and all gods that if Derrick did listen to the song, his oblivion would kick in. I scrolled down to the song in my library and pressed play. Kate's voice came out of my Bose speakers as the noise filled my room.

_I stop to catch my breath - And I stop to catch your eye  
No need to second-guess - That you've been on my mind  
I dream days away, but that's okay -  
It's like I want to hear a silent sound - And then hold it in my hand  
But a rose won't blossom from a ground - Of desert sand, but I like to pretend that_

One day I'll turn around - I'll see your hand reach out  
I'm only fooling myself, yea yea yea , - But maybe when you smile  
It means you'd stay awhile - Just maybe you'd save me now 

_I'm only fooling myself, yea yea yea, I'm only fooling myself_

Well, now it's etched in stone - That I can't survive alone - You have the missing piece  
That I need so desperately - Yes, I slip away to a day that'll never come  
It's like a splash of water to my face - When I suddenly realize - That you could never find a place  
For me in your eyes, and I don't know why I keep thinking

One day I'll turn around - I'll see your hand reach out  
I'm only fooling myself, yea yea yea, - But maybe when you smile  
It means you'd stay awhile - Just maybe you'd save me now  


_I'm only fooling myself, yea yea yea, I'm only fooling myself_

_  
It's love in disguise - I'm lost in your eyes - I'm lost in your eyes (lost in your eyes)_

One day I'll turn around - I'll see your hand reach out  
I'm only fooling myself, yea yea yea, - But maybe when you smile  
It means you'd stay awhile - Just maybe you'd save me now – 

_One day I'll turn around - I'll see your hand reach out  
I'm only fooling myself, yea yea yea, - But maybe when you smile  
It means you'd stay awhile - Just maybe you'd save me now _

_I'm only fooling myself, yea yea yea, I'm only fooling myself_

_(gonna save me now)_

_I'm only fooling myself, yea yea yea, I'm only fooling myself_

_Save me now_

If Derrick figured out what it meant, well, I'd probably seriously screwed. And I didn't really want to be screwed.

_**Ok, a little filler chapter for ya. Sorry it's so short and fluffy. The last three songs I handpicked, the rest just came up on shuffle in my iTunes. Sorry it's pretty much just filled with songs and nothingness, but I now do have a plot in mind, thanks to rllovesme! Thanks! So yea, review if you want to. Or not. But it would make me happy ;)**_


	8. new hair & a soft side

Derrick POV

I listened to the songs Dylan had told me, and it turns out I recognized Lift Me Up after all. Because, of course, I had listened to the AT&T team USA CD at Cams house tons over the summer. However, the other one, Only Fooling Myself, made me think. I'd known Dyl long enough to know that she likes songs for a reason. I wondered who she liked. When I'd asked her, she'd played it off as a baseball question, and I couldn't tell if she was avoiding the question or she actually thought that was what I meant.

"Hey, D, you there?" Josh was punching my arm. "The car stopped. We're at school. Get out!"

"Sorry. How long was I out of it?" I asked, and then didn't wanna know the answer.

"Long enough for the other guys to give up here and leave me stuck with you!" he exclaimed, exasperated.

"Ok, ok," I followed him out of the car and to the middle of the lawn where the rest of the guys were talking about something. I was getting to the point where I could almost hear them, but I stopped to take a look around the lawn. There was Massie, gossiping under the tree with her girls. Some other soccer guys hanging out on the steps, and then there was Dylan and Claire on their usual bench, arguing about something. I did a double-take and admired Dylan's hair, which had been straightened. She looked really good, and I realized that was what the other guys were talking about once Josh pulled me into the circle. Kemp was making pervy comments, and Cam and Plovert were just staring.

"Wow, she does look good," Josh commented, just as Massie came up and held my arm with her iron grip.

"What do you mean? I look good everyday!" she flirted, and Kristen and Alicia giggled behind her.

"No, we were tal-" I stopped Plovert before he could do any damage. Massie cocked her head to the side and glared questioningly at Plovert. "Uh, _saying._ We were saying that you look extra good today. I like you're, uh, skirt?" he made it come out more as a question, and I groaned internally, hoping Massie would buy it. Lucky for me, she let it slide.

"So, Derrington, are you ready for the movies tonight?" Massie purred, while Alicia was trying to flirt with Josh, and Kristen was talking to Cam. Oh, crap, that was tonight?

"Definitely. I'll pick you up at seven, kay?" I asked, as she ran her fingers up and down my arm. I had totally forgotten, but it was Friday, so it wasn't like I had anything else to do.

It looked like Alicia had moved on. Josh had a completely relieved look on his face while Alicia was flirting with Kemp. Plovert had joined Cam & Kristen's conversation, so I had to turn again to Massie, who was telling me some story about some LBR, like I was supposed to know what that meant. I nodded, and rolled my eyes in all the right places without actually paying attention. It looked like somehow Kemp had just agreed to be Alicia's boyfriend, while Kristen was wrapping up her conversation with the boys as well. So Massie gave me a peck and they left, strutting away to who-cares-where. It's probably not a good situation when I don't really care about my girlfriend, but I hoped a good date tonight could fix that.

"Dude, what did you get yourself into?" Cam asked Kemp, who looked somewhat bewildered.

"Uh, I dunno, ooh! Look at that girl over there! She is fin--" Kemp started, staring at some senior girl who did have a nice body.

"Kemp!" Cam interrupted. "You just got yourself a girlfriend, and you're still ogling at other girls like they are toys, or animals or something?"

"What? Just because I can't order doesn't mean I can't check out the menu," Kemp insisted, his eyes scanning the lawn for more hot girls. Cam groaned, Plovert rolled his eyes, and Josh chuckled. He must have been _really_ glad to get Alicia off his back.

--

Dylan POV

In homeroom, Payton and Erica were ohh-ing and aww-ing over my new straight hair that Claire had fixed for me that morning with my straightening iron. I rolled my eyes and glared at her while she graciously accepted their praise.

"It looks, sooo, good!" Erica squealed.

"Can I touch it? Payton asked, making me giggle. She reached out and rubbed my soft hair between her fingers. Anyone else and it might have been awkward, but these were my closest friends.

"Yea, I guess it does look good. But, well, it just doesn't feel like me," I sighed.

"Oh, whatever. So just be someone else for a day, maybe you'll like it! If not, it's not like you can't un-straighten it tomorrow," Claire insisted, loving what she had done with my hair a little too much. Oh well, maybe she was right.

"Urgh, fine," I conceded, and tapped my feet to Hilary Duff's So Yesterday, which was playing out of Strawberry's speakers.

Just then, Chris Plovert walked in. Apparently, his old and blind homeroom teacher had finally realized that Plovert did not belong with Fisher, Harrington, Hotz, and Hurley. He looked kind of pissed until he saw us.

Payton squealed almost inaudibly, and Claire and I exchanged a knowing look. Payton was the kind of girl Chris could definitely get to like when he knew her.

"Hey Chris," I raised my eyebrows in question, even though I already knew what had happened.

"She kicked me out," He rolled his eyes. "But why are we in the same homeroom?"

"Uhh, Lyons, Marvil, and, uh, no one has a middle name that starts with an 'O'. I don't think..." I trailed off. Erica backed me up with a nod, so I continued. "Right. No one has an 'O' last name."

"So, it looks like you're stuck with us," Claire added. "This is Payton, and Erica," she introduced. Chris politely acknowledged them, and turned away to see who else was in our homeroom. Payton looked sorta dejected, but we sent her reassuring messages through our telepathic connection, and she brightened. Erica was the first one to burst out laughing, but we all quickly followed suit, causing Chris to look at us questioningly and mutter 'girls' under his breath.

"Yo, Strawberry, change the song!" He yelled. Fearless changed to Willa Ford's I Wanna Be Bad, and Chris laughed before saying, "I'm not Kemp!" it switched to Five For Fighting's Superman, and he was content. "So, what do you guys do-"

The bell rang and I gathered my stuff. "See ya, Chris," we chorused, and laughed again while walking out of the room. I could practically see him shaking his head, but I didn't want to be late to my next class, so I kept walking.

--

Derrick POV

At lunch, Plovert waved Dyl and Claire over to our table. Josh looked at him all 'what are you doing? ', but I backed him up. "Dyl! Claire! Over here!" I waved.

They looked at us kinda questioningly. Claire shrugged, and started to pull on Dylan's arm. She hung back for a second but then came when Claire whispered something in her ear. I took the opportunity to study Dylan while they were coming over. Her straight hair did look great, but still, something seemed a little off.

"'Sup, guys?" she asked, sliding into one of the seats at our table. She pulled a chicken Caesar salad wrap out of her bag and started munching. Claire did the same, but hers was vegetarian.

"Not much," Kemp answered, not looking up from his pizza. After taking a large bite though, he looked up and said, "oh, but your hair is amazing. You look really good," he waggled his eyebrows and she rolled her eyes. Claire nudged her side.

"No really, it does look great," I said, after shooting a glare in Kemp's direction. I wanted to get closer to Dylan; I had finally realized how far apart we'd grown over the last two years.

"Ugh, but it's not me," Dylan insisted. That's when I realized what was off. "You guys think I look great, but really, I have to be all Massie-fied for you guys to even notice what I'm wearing?" she asked, eyebrows raised, part expectantly and part disappointedly.

"Oh, not like that, Dylan. It's not like you weren't fuck!ng gorgeous before, it's just that--" I started. She look startled at my choice of words but then turned her attention to Kemp who interrupted me.

"Yea, Dyl. Like, actually, you do look really good. And I'm not even saying that in a pervy way. You do look hot, but you did before, too. In a different way of course, but whatever. If you like how you looked before, stick with that. We love the real you." He smiled shyly, and we all looked at him in awe. "Y'know, the whole do-as-i-say,-not-as-i-do thing," he tried explaining, but we just sat there.

Suddenly, Claire tensed up. "Wow, Kemp, that's really sweet, uh, let's go, Dyl! We'll see you guys later!" they both got up and walked quickly out of the café. We stared confusedly after them, until Massie and Alicia plopped down in the two vacated seats. Kristen was looking around for a chair, so Cam reached behind him and pulled one over for her. Josh seemed to be studying everything that Cam did for Kristen, and Kemp was warding off Alicia. Plovert was working on his homework—for _tomorrow_, mind you—which left me with Massie. Again. What was with me being left with her today? Was this karma for me zoning out on them in the car this morning? I decided if I didn't feel a connection after the movie tonight, I would dump her. Because though she was beautiful, she just wasn't Dylan. _Hold on. Did I really just think that? _I smiled at Massie who was telling me what her teacher said to her first period. _Whoa, I seriously need to rethink this… I don't like Dylan, do I?!?!_


	9. movie magic

IWWAM chapter 8

**Hey guys! Wow, I am sooo sorry that I haven't updated in the longest time! I was super busy over break, and then after I had to study for finals… whoever came up with having finals after break is definitely at the bottom at my faves list. However now I am done! So on to the story! Oh, yea, the idea for this part of the story is from rllovesme. Thanks! **

Massie's POV

I finished curling the ends of my hair before putting my hands on my hips as I looked into the mirror. I didn't even have to ask before bean barked her approval of my date outfit. I grabbed my purse and picked up my iPhone before heading out to where Isaac was waiting. On my way down the stairs, I sent a text to Leesh and Kris: _pick you up in 10. _Sliding into the Range Rover, I nodded at Isaac to head to Leesh's house.

XX

Derrick POV

When Massie's Range Rover pulled up in front of the theatre we'd planned to meet at, I fiddled with the rose I'd brought her, debating if it was too cheesy and if I should ditch it while I still could. _To ditch or not to ditch, that is the question. _ I was seriously contemplating shoving it at this guy who was arguing noisily with his girlfriend in hopes that they'd shut up when Massie emerged from the car looking pretty stunning. Maybe the whole possibly liking Dylan thing was just momentary insanity. Sure, she was my best girl bud, but that was all, right? I mean, as of right now Massie was making me remember why I liked her: she was really hot. _Damn, am I really that shallow?!_

"Heyy, Derrington," she said, approaching me as she pulled her purse strap higher up on her shoulder. I smiled shyly and handed her the rose, figuring it would be rude to get rid of it now. She took it and looked at it cocking her head to the side, like she was having the same debate I'd had moments earlier: cute or cheesy?

I admired her as she thought, before we were both interrupted by a familiar voice that I couldn't place until I turned to glare. "So, Mass, can we go inside now? Those people are being obnoxious!" I looked over to where Alicia was gesturing, and saw the same couple that I almost threw the rose at still fighting. I rolled my eyes, wondering why she was here, when Kristen joined us and cooed about how sweet I was to bring Massie a rose. Oh-kay, at least that was one question answered, but still. I shot Massie a questioning glance, but she just looked away.

"Oh, don't worry, Derrick," Kristen said, realizing what I might be thinking, "We totally aren't going to get in your way. You can have Massie all to herself. We're just here because, um, because…" She looked around for an excuse.

"Becawse, Kris, we also wanna see a movie. Duh! It's a Friday night, what else are we gonna do?" Alicia saved her.

"Right. That. Well, Leesh, we should probably get going and give them some space." Kristen suggested, and I silently thanked her. As the soccer girl of the "pretty committee", we'd always respected her the most. Especially Cam, wink wink nudge nudge. She pulled Alicia off toward the ticket counter, while Massie entwined our fingers and we walked inside as well.

"So… what movie?" I asked, deciding to let her choose since nothing I desperately wanted to see was playing. I could tell she was pretending to think, so I rolled my eyes waiting for her to tell me what she'd already decided. Out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw Dylan and Claire enter the theatre, but Massie turned her attention back to me before I could turn to see if it was them. I guess it could have been anyone, I mean all I saw was the flaming red hair. Why was I so aware of that? I nodded and smiled as Massie pulled me into a movie. I probably should have paid attention to what it was, but I wasn't that interested. Hmm, why couldn't I make up my mind about Massie? One minute I was admiring how hot she was, and the next I was bored to death by whatever she was saying. Wow, I really was getting shallow!

She scoffed at the dirty theatre seats that I chose to sat in, but possibly sensing that I was getting annoyed, she didn't say anything. I leaned back in my seat and tried to figure out what the movie was. Massie kept trying to snuggle in awkward ways so finally I just put my arm around her. _Ugh, TWILIGHT? _I thought the second I realized what movie it was. But I thought I could sit through this movie. I mean, I'd only heard from Josh how horrible the movie was after his sister had forced him to go see it. Maybe it would be ok, and bring us closer.

Halfway through the movie, I was really, really annoyed. The movie itself wasn't half bad, not like I would admit that to anyone. And Massie kept making moves on me. Not really complaining on that front either. But every time we would start making out, someone in the back of the theater would "awww" really loudly or make other that's-so-cute noises. I'd tried seeing who it was a few times, but it was too dark. Massie didn't seem to mind it one bit, and once I even thought I felt her smirk into the kiss. Kind of suspicious, but I didn't care enough to bother finding out about that. I just wished those annoying people would stop.

XX  
Claire POV

Dylan and I were watching twilight, but it was sooooo annoying because there were people in the back who were constantly awing even when it didn't make sense on the screen. And every time they did, Dylan would squirm in her seat and crunch extra loudly on the m&m-popcorn combo in her lap. Was I missing something?

As the annoying sound rang out again, I looked three rows ahead of us and to the left where I saw Derrick and Massie in a full on lip lock. Was Dylan serious?!

"Dyl!" I whisper-shouted and put her hand on my shoulder to stop the squirming. "Are you really going to torture yourself?" I asked angrily. "Watch the movie. They're not worth it."

She slowly shook her head. "He said I was gorgeous," she mumbled, "but he's never going to like me, is he? I guess we're destined to just be friends." She sighed, shook her head, and then laid it on my shoulder. I felt bad for her but also relieved that she'd finally realized that. I mean, Derrick was a great friend. And we were finally getting him back. But clearly from the way they were playing tonsil hockey, Derrick and Massie liked each other. And of course Derrick would want to go to her house after, and they would have sex, and then they would be together for the rest of the year, or semester, or week… however long it took for the next gorgeous, high popularity bimbo came along. And Dylan was so much better than that. I totally understand that you can't really help who you like. But sometimes it's annoying to know that your friend is crushing on the wrong dude, and there's nothing either of you can do about it. Looking back, I rolled my eyes, realizing that it must've been Alicia and Kristen. Or, rather, just Alicia, while Kristen looked very intently at the screen, pretending like she didn't know Alicia. I laughed to myself and pointed it out to Dylan, who looked back and giggled as well. We spent the rest of the movie engrossed in the plot and doing our best to ignore Alicia.

As the house lights turned on after the credits were done, we got up to see Massie talking to Alicia and Kristen in the back of the theater while Derrick looked pissed. I couldn't help laughing out loud, making Alicia and Massie turn and glare, while Kristen held back a giggle and Derrick scowled. Dylan looked embarrassed.

"Let's go," she said tugging on my arm, but at the last minute I decided to lead her over to the group. She stood awkwardly, shifting her weight from foot to foot, while I confronted Massie.

"Had to bring your friends for backup?" I asked, gesturing to Alicia. "By the way," I turned to her before Massie could answer, "you were tres, tres annoying."

Massie turned to Derrick. "ok, I understood why you were mad at me for bringing them before, but you brought your b!tches, too, so now we can just forget it all and head to my house, right?" she lowered her voice and purred the last part as if we couldn't hear.

"Actually, we didn't know you guys would be here," Dylan finally spoke up, ignoring Massie's rudeness. "It's not like we ever thought Derrick would agree to see Twilight." Kristen didn't hold back her giggle this time, but I knew that was a semi compliment to Massie. Dylan must've agreed, because she voiced my opinion. "Impressive, Massie. Well, it's clear you guys have other things to do tonight, seeing as you like her enough to see a 'chick movie'," Dylan air-quoted, successfully looking happy for him as opposed to disappointed, "So we'll go. Maybe we'll see you on Monday. Have fun!"

I could tell she was sincere, but Massie looked uber suspicious. I couldn't tell what look was in Derrick's eyes, Kristen and Alicia seemed indifferent. I let Dylan pull me out of the theater, and called back semi-sarcastically, "Yea, have fun!"

XX  
Derrick POV

Massie was looking up at me expectantly, like now that she had my friends' blessing, what was I waiting for? But something Dylan had said really made me think. Massie wasn't special enough for me to see a chick movie, I hadn't been paying attention. And something didn't seem right or fair about that.

"Sorry, Massie, I'm kind of re-thinking this. I need to get home. I think I'm gonna catch a ride," I said, trying to make my escape. Massie scowled.

"Oh, come on," She complained, while Kristen and Alicia shifted awkwardly. "But if you really have to, you can get a ride with me," she offered, trying not to let me go.

"Thanks, but it's ok. You have to drop them off," I said, gesturing to her friends. God, I was still super annoyed that they were there. What, was I like, a trophy that she needed to show off to them or something?!

Massie narrowed her eyes. "Something else is going on. There's a reason that you want to go with them instead." I shrugged. "You know what, Derrick? I think you're really immature. Yea, I said that. I think we should break up."

"Cool," I offered, not even trying to get her mad. I was just happy I didn't have to deal with an angry Massie if I'd had to dump her.

"Wait, really?" she asked, and I almost felt bad. Almost.

"How'd you get that 4.0?" I muttered under my breath, since she was acting so un-smart. Kristen raised her hand and I chuckled, while Massie turned and scowled.

"Kay, I'm outta here," I said, grabbing my coat and heading for the door. Kristen, who had been enduring deathglares from Massie moved to follow me.

"Yea, me too, Mass. This is getting kind of ridiculous. Derrick, think they'll give me a ride?" I nodded once, and we headed out to the parkinglot leaving a pissed Massie and a confused Alicia behind.

_**K, tried to get you a long one, sorry if its not good or confusing, it's late plus I'm too tired to read over it but I wanted to post tonight to make up for how long I was away. **_


	10. hard to control

_**SO SO SO SORRY for not updating in forever. For anyone who reads COI, they know that for a few months I was without internet, and then I've been trying to update COI. But you can thank Cela Fille for encouraging me to update this story! **_

Derrick POV

I lay on my bed and stared at the ceiling, looking over the familiar knots and funny spots in the wood and thinking about everything that had happened today. It was supposed to be a night out with Massie, the night that mended our hanging-by-a-thread-(at least on my end) relationship. Instead, it turned out to be… I didn't know if it would be called a break-up. All I knew was that I didn't like her anymore. I suspected it all along—I was her trophy boyfriend. She liked the idea of me: the hot, popular, rich guy to shower her with attention. Well, I fit the first two requirements, but even though I usually did date the girls who wanted me to shower them with attention (and echem, _love_), it had recently come to my attention that there was another kind of girl in the world that I'd rather date. And, looking at the ceiling that I memorized in my childhood, I wondered how it was possible that I never saw it before.

XX

Claire POV

I was truly, genuinely, legitimately happy for Kristen. I was surprised when we saw her running behind Derrick towards Dyl's car. I laughed when I pointed out to Dylan that she could probably run faster than him had she known which car she was running to. When she slid in the backseat beside Derrick, it wasn't awkward like I thought it might be. I'd always thought Kristen was too cool to be in Massie's group, and it was just natural to have her joking and laughing and telling us stories of how Massie wanted her and Alicia to come and everything… and just like that, without anyone having to say it, Kristen was included in Dylan's and my little circle. If you could call it that, I mean, there were only two (now three) of us, and it's not like we were all exclusive or anything, but you know. I was just glad that all worked out, because we were glad to have her.

XX

Kristen POV

I was really happy that Dylan and Claire seemed cool with me riding home with them, and it was fun to laugh with them. I hoped they wouldn't mind if I hung out with them now that Massie would probably try to make my life hell.

"So, Kristen, where do you live?" Dylan asked after Claire waved and went inside her house. Derrick had been dropped off, so now it was just us.

"Brickview Apartments," the answer slipped out, even though I had practiced saying "The Montador" ever since I could remember. I cringed internally, but Dylan just nodded and headed off in that direction. I sighed in relief; even Massie and Alicia knew where I really lived. None of the soccer girls knew either, and they were always wondering why I never hosted victory parties at my house, since they thought I was so rich. "You're the only one who knows," I added quietly, hoping she would take the hint, and she looked over at me and smiled.

"Oh, totally. Your secret is safe with me. Well, actually, Claire will find out eventually, so better tell her sooner rather than later. But we are both good secret keepers, we won't let the soccer guys and especially not Massie find out if we can help it." She assured me, and I was happy. Massie had always been all about gossip, gossip points, telling everyone else's secrets, and I really didn't want to be a part of that anymore. "Here you are," Dylan said, and I realized we'd pulled up in front of Brickview.

"Thanks for the ride!" I said, hopping out and shutting the door.

"Yea, call or text tomorrow, and you can probably hang out with me and Claire," she offered through the open window. I nodded and waved, then jogged up the steps and into the building, glad that I would no longer have to deal with backstabbing, and Massie cheating off my tests, and Alicia's whining voice, and the constant pressure to stay on top. I felt happy, relieved, _carefree,_ until I fell back on my bed and remembered that now, instead of having to deal with all the annoying parts of being friends with Massie, I now had to face her wrath. And all I could do was wonder if it was worth it.

XX

Dylan POV

It was fun talking to Kristen. I was glad she felt like she could trust Claire and me with her "big secret", and I knew Claire was really glad she had decided to ditch Massie. But all I could really focus on now was _Derrick_ leaving Massie. Did he not like her anymore? I knew he never liked to be taken for granted, he hadn't since we were in diapers, practically. So, was he disappointed that she had treated him like a trophy boyfriend and only broken up with her because he felt like he should? Or did he actually not really like her anymore and was glad they broke up? And, if so, was it possible that he could like me? Probably not, but maybe now we would hang out more and have more movie nights and stuff, since he was single. Or it could go the other way, he could want to go out and party more to try and get a new girlfriend. I sighed, wishing I had the answers. I hated that love was something that was so hard to control. I mean honestly, you can say you are over someone as many times as you want, but if you really like(d) them, you will still feel the tug at your heart when you see or think of them. I hated that about Derrick. I didn't think I could ever get over him, but it didn't seem likely that he would ever come running to me.

_**Is Kristen in this story starting to sound too much like Kristen in COI? And if so, do you think it's an issue? Also, I always hate to be one to beg for reviews, I really do write for the fun of it, but if any of you feel like checking out my one shot "Lasting Impressions", it'd be nice because I think I only got one review for that story. Oh well. Thanks for reading, everyone. This might be wrapped up pretty soon, let me know if you direly want something to happen before the end. **_

_**~carefree**_


	11. unneccessary nervousness

_**Clearly I fail at updating. I meant to before school started, but my summer ran right up to the end. Please don't hate me!**_

DERRICK POV

As soon as I stepped out of the car on Monday morning, I scanned the quad for Dylan. I'd been trying to reach her all weekend, but her phone battery must have been dead. Either that or she and Claire, and I guess now Kristen, were having one of their "girls only" weekends. I'd never found that annoying until now.

"Dude, there's Massie," Kemp said, punching my shoulder and chuckling. She glared at me as she and Alicia exited the Range Rover, causing all the guys to laugh. Of course I had told them what happened over the weekend, and they thought it was pretty hilarious. Somehow, though, I hadn't had the guts to tell them about Dylan.

Alicia strutted in our direction while Massie held back, causing confusion to ripple through us. "Heyyyy, Kemp," she purred, causing the rest of us to roll our eyes. Kemp just still looked confused.

"Uh, hey?"

"Yea, Kemp, we're through. I can't date friends of jerks." She turned to scowl at me. "Have a nice life!" an overly cheerful expression reappeared, and she flounced off to giggle with Massie.

"Whatever, dude," Kemp said, truly not upset, as we started making our way to our standard spot in the middle of the quad. "And D, Massie is still obviously tied up about you if she is calling you a jerk." We all laughed at that.

"Oh, hey Kristen," Cam said casually, causing my head to jerk up. Kristen, Dylan, and Claire had come to meet us in the

"What's up, guys," she replied to us collectively, but she sent a smile Cam's way. Yup, that was happening.

"Who are you texting?" Josh asked Claire as Dylan and I shared greeting nods.

"Eric," she replied, not looking up.

Kristen and Dylan shared a look and giggled. Josh rolled his eyes.

"Soooo…" I started, but then wished I hadn't, because I didn't know what to say to them. But I knew that I had to get up the nerve to tell Dylan how I felt today. Or, you know, within 48 hours. By the end of the week? I snapped out of it to see everyone looking at me expectantly. "Yeah, so we tried calling you guys this weekend," I blurted the first thing that came to my head. I knew the guys behind me were exchanging looks, wondering which one of them was with me when I called. But none of them had been.

"Yea, we went to Dyl's beach house for the weekend and turned off our cells," Claire shrugged, sliding her phone into her back pocket. Man, I hadn't been to Dylan's beach house in years. I used to go there every year when we were younger, but since seventh grade, was it? I hadn't done anything but soccer camp all summer. I could just see 11 year old Dylan and me building sandcastles and having water fights. How was it that we'd grown so far apart? Oh yea. Because I decided it was important to become "the man".

When I snapped out of _this_ reverie, Cam was chatting with Kristen and the rest of the guys were laughing about something with Dylan and Claire. My gaze was instantly drawn to Dylan. Her hair cascaded down her back perfectly as she threw back her head and laughed. Her teal colored tank top looked great on her, and her green eyes were sparkling. Mentally I kicked myself for trying so hard to be who I was expected to be that I ignored what could have been clear to me in seventh grade: Dylan was the girl for me.

XX

I tried to get Dylan alone during lunch, but she was pulled away with Claire and Kristen when it seemed like Massie was hunting Kristen down. I texted her during study hall, but she never responded. Her stupid phone must still be off. This was making me so nervous. Me, Derrick Harrington, the David Beckham of BOCD, nervous. Over talking to a girl I'd known since the beginning of time, and yet had never truly noticed in the way she deserved to be noticed. I couldn't stop wondering how she would react. Josh told me Dylan said she and Claire didn't like guys like us because we were so into the status scene and all, but whenever I saw Dylan's quiet smile pointed my way, I got extremely hopeful. I mean, Claire was definitely the more strong-headed of the two, I could imagine her refusing anyone who was in our group or worshipped our group, but Dylan seemed softer, more open. I really hoped that was the case because more and more she was invading my thoughts and I couldn't get her out. In the best way.

I had to wait until after last period to talk to her, but I slipped out of class early to make sure I could get to her before Claire or Kristen showed up. I mean. I loved them to death, but they'd been in all the wrong places at all the wrong times lately. I waited by her locker, fiddling with my hands, the hem of my shirt, my back pack strap—anything to keep me distracted until Dylan showed up.

"Hey Derrick, what are you doing here?" She asked, coming up from behind me and startling me.

"Oh, I just, I just," I stuttered, putting my right hand on the back of my neck, "um, I need to tell you something?" _Damn. It wasn't supposed to come out like a question_. She nodded and looked at me expectantly. I looked around the now-busy hallway and said, "Oh, um in private." I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the school, to a little-known lawn in the back where we used to come freshman year when we needed to get away from it all.

"Wow, I haven't been out here in so long!" she exclaimed, a smile lighting up her face. "So, Derrick, what did you need to talk about?" I was still just enjoying her smile and the question didn't quite register, but I snapped out of it when her smile turned to a worried look. "It must be really bad if you're so nervous to say it," she knit her eyebrows together. "Is everything ok? Wait, did my mom die or something??"

She looked like she might be about to cry, so I hurried to say, "No, not at all. Nothing like that, I just…" I trailed off, and she tilted her head to the side waiting. I had the urge to jump around in frustration, because I didn't know how to put it. What if she thought I was a total jerk for growing apart in seventh grade? But when I looked at her, she was just waiting patiently, the fear from earlier replaced by a look of serenity, and all of a sudden I knew. I really hoped she liked me, or I was in for the embarrassment of my life.

"Derrick?" she asked, her head still tilted.

"Shhh," I whispered, then leaned in to kiss her. Her lips were warm, and molded perfectly to mine, but best of all, she kissed back.

_**So what do you think? Would any of you be disappointed if this was the end? I hoped you liked it!**_

_**Oh, and would anyone care if I didn't finish conflict of interest? At least for a while. I'll be super busy with school, and I don't quite have a plan now. But if anyone desperately wants me to finish it, I'll work on it more. **_

_**~carefree. **_


End file.
